Living For Eternity: Sequel to Emerald Moonlight
by TheMistressOfDoom
Summary: Seventh year is here and Harry and the gang are finally back at Hogwarts. Slash-Don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters and the suggestive nature of the fic itself. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter One: Forgiven

Living For Eternity

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Warning: Slash-Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Harry, or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

_(Thoughts)_

(A/N: Since everyone has been so nice, begging for a sequel, I just had to write the first chapter. I hope you all like it. Cookies for reviewers. As well, for everyone that reviewed my last chapter of Emerald Moonlight, here is your rose and Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream I promised(: Please check out my other stories(: (Edited on 3/10/11: I will NOT post chapter two until I get at least 30 reviews. As of currently, I only have 10. This is unacceptable as the first story to this sequel has 182, which isn't really all that high either for a finished story. Please review or I'm discontinuing this story and all my other stories with it. I might even delete the ones I have already. My lack of reviews is upsetting.) )

Chapter One: Forgiven

Harry was excited that seventh year was here. He'd been anticipating it really. He would have his chance to apologize to Draco and Edward, given they'd calmed down since the last time he tried to speak to him. Maybe trying to reason with them over the summer hadn't been such a good idea. They'd slammed the door in his face and told him to stay as far from them as he could get. They didn't want to see him, Edward especially. Harry walked up, wrapping his arms around Jasper from behind. "Does Edward tend to hold grudges?" he asked him softly, biting his lip.

Jasper turned in Harry's arms, hugging him close. "No, not usually. For you, he'll probably make an exception, though," he said. "I mean, you did change his mate after all," he told his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "But I'm sure that it will be fine," he added. "Edward will have to get over it. You're a part of the family now, whether he likes it or not," he said, smirking slightly. Jasper knew about the little fight between Edward and Harry, but he knew they'd been fine eventually. They had to be. He pulled Harry closer, turning so that they could see the sun setting in the distance.

For the summer, the Cullens and their mates, along with Ron and Hermione had went back to the states for some private time. Harry was immensely glad for this. Everyone was living in their own houses around the property except for Edward and Draco who lived in the next county. Having been pissed off when they'd come back after the too long plane ride in such close quarters with Harry, they'd decided they needed to be away from the others. Looking towards the door, Harry grinned, having heard the footsteps on the porch. "Don't bother knocking Neville, we know you're there," he said. "Come on in," he called. His vampires sense, he thought, had to be one of his favourite things, other than having his mate of course.

The door opened to reveal Neville, Alice, Hermione and Ron, smiling at them. "Are you two packed yet?" Hermione asked, striding into the house confidently. "We have to be on the plane back to England tonight, you know," she said, placing her hands on her hips. Her and Ron had been changed over the summer as well. Their parents both knowing of the magical world had been informed of this as well, even agreed upon it. While Ron had nothing special about him as Alice, Edward, Jasper, and now Harry did, Hermione had a special power of her own. She could force her prey, or in this case her 'family' to do whatever she willed them. "Go pack!" she commanded. Harry was the only one that slunk up the stairs, huffing slightly.

She looked at Jasper, raising an eyebrow. "I've already packed," he told her with a grin. I did it last night when Harry was out hunting with Ron," he told her. Hermione nodded, then looked at the others. "Anyone else not packed yet?" she asked and Ron nodded. "I should get my things together," he said. "I have been... busy," he said. He turned and sprinted back to their little home not far from Jasper and Harry's. They all watched him go, Alice grinning like the Cheshire cat. She, of course, knew what Ron had been busy with, but she wouldn't tell Hermione that. It was a surprise and she wasn't about to ruin it.

Neville, being more confident now that he'd been changed, and nothing like what he'd once been, spoke up. "How about one last hunt before we go?" he suggested to his mate, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's gonna be a while before we get the chance again. Hunting at Hogwarts always was a challenge for you, dear, remember?' he said softly. He tugged her towards the door, nodding to the others. Hermione and Jasper were now alone. She sat down, smiling at him. "So, how's Harry been?" she asked, concerned for her friend. She knew that he'd been having a hard time since the last time he'd seen Draco and Edward.

Jasper shrugged. "As well as one can be when riddled with guilt. I was careless, though. I should've known not to let humans in the room. I blame myself as equally as I blame Harry," he said. "Edward doesn't see it like that, though,' he murmured. "I try my hardest to keep Harry calm, though,' he said. "It's draining when he starts thinking about them and the guilt rises to the surface, though I know it's there all the time, I'm sure. He's always been one good at hiding his emotions,' he told her and she nodded.

"Yes, I know that very well," she said, sighing softly. "I still worry about him though. He seemed so miserable that day, after Edward slammed the door in his face. But then again, only time will tell if they ever forgive him. I think Draco wants to, but doesn't want to anger Edward. I know he had to be pleased when he got changed, after begging so much," Hermione murmured. Jasper chuckled softly. "Oh, he was," he said, having felt the waves of pleased emotions from Draco on the plane. No one but Harry had seen Edward or Draco since then. "Are they coming back with us, do you think?" she asked.

Jasper thought for a moment. "I'm sure they will, Draco would want to," he said, smiling as he heard Harry's footsteps coming down the stairs. "You two are talking about me again," he called, having heard most if not all of the conversation. He grinned, moving into Jasper's lap. "Mione, I know you're worried, but really I'm fine," he said. "I do blame myself, but I did bite him without the right or consent to do so," he said, laying his head on Jasper's shoulder. Hermione smiled at him, standing up. "Alright Harry, but I worry about you, you know that," she said. "I should go see if Ron has finished packing yet," She murmured, rolling her eyes.

xXx

Draco lay on the couch, looking up through the sky light in the ceiling. He'd been that way for hours, not moving an inch. Edward wasn't home, he was talking to Carlisle and getting their plane tickets and travel times. Draco had wanted to go see his friends, but Edward had said he'd be real quick and there'd be no point. That was five hours ago. Finally, he heard the sound of tires turning into the drive. He jumped up, happy once more. Edward, his love, was home. He hurried to the door, peaking out.

Edward's Volvo sat in the drive. He threw the door open and hurried out to greet him. "What took you so long?" Draco whined as Edward opened the door. He stood up and moved to him, taking him into his arms. "There was a wreck not far down the road. I was stuck in traffic most of the time," he said. He sighed, kissing Draco's lips softly. 'I missed you," he murmured, picking him up and carrying him back into the house. Once seated on the couch, he kissed Draco once more. "The plane leaves tonight, we will have to pack," he told him. Draco smiled. "I already did that," He said. He had always packed a day early, even before he met Edward.

Edward nodded. "Then I shall pack," he said, but Draco stopped him. 'Already done that, too," he said, grinning. "I got bored while you were gone. I packed your things, then lazed around on the couch," he told him, leaning against his chest, lips moving to place feather light kisses along his neck. Edward gasped softly. "Draco, I wouldn't start that if I were you," he said. "We'll never leave the house, then," he said, grinning at him. He knew once Draco got started, it was nearly impossible to get him to stop.

Draco frowned at him. "But I want to," he pouted prettily at his mate. Edward kissed his pouting lips, but still persisted in his decision. "Not right now, Draco," he said. "We need to talk about something," he murmured, stroking his boyfriend's back slowly, gently. Draco nodded, looking into Edward's eyes. "Yes, love?" he asked softly, biting his lip. Edward stayed silent for a moment, making Draco worry, but Edward kissed his temple lovingly. "It's nothing bad, stop thinking like that," he said. "It's really about Harry. I think I've been too hard on him. I mean, he did do us good," he murmured. "I wouldn't have changed you on my own unless it was a life or death matter," he told him, causing Draco to frown.

'_Now that's just cruel, Ed-weird. I think I deserved to be changed, everyone else got changed, even Ron and Hermione, I'm sure,' _Draco thought, crossing his arms, his frown deepening. Edward shook his head. "That's not even a good reason, Drake. What is popular is not always right, and what is right is not always popular. I didn't want you to be a monster like me," he told him. Eyebrow raised, Draco scoffed. "You're not a monster," he told him. "You're a vampire and my mate," he told him softly, kissing his jaw.

Edward smiled at that. "Thank you, love," he murmured. "But back to my point, Drake. I was wondering, do you think Harry is deserving of our, or at least my forgiveness?" he asked. And Draco nodded. "Of course. As you said, he did us good," he murmured. "I miss seeing my friends, too," he added. "It's been all summer and we live thirty minutes away and I have seen not one of them but Harry and you were so rude to him," he said, shaking his head. Grinning then, Draco kissed him once more. "Can we get back to my first idea now?" he asked. Edward nodding, standing up, pulling him to their bedroom.

xXx

At seven o'clock sharp, Jasper, Harry, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Esme and Carlisle stood in the boarding area of the airport, waiting on the last two members of their little group. Esme would be going to England with them this time, unlike before. Around seven o' three, Edward and Draco joined them. Draco hugged everyone but Harry, who was keeping his distance. Beckoning to him, Draco tugged him into his arms, mouth close to his ear. "We forgive you," he murmured, looking over at Edward. Edward smiled at them, nodding. "Yes, Harry, it was wrong of me to treat you so nastily," he murmured.

Just then, the over-com announced the boarding of their flight and they all made their way to the gate they were instructed. When everyone was on the plane, seated rather closely for talking purposes, Harry leaned his head on Jasper's arm. "It feels pretty good to be going back to Hogwarts, though I can't say I didn't enjoy my time spent with you and our family," he murmured. Jasper nodded slowly, kissing Harry's scar softly. "You know, you never did tell me where you got that," he said. "Was it that Voldemort man you, Hermione and Ron are always whispering about?' he asked and Harry blushed, nodding a bit. Harry sighed softly. 'I promise I'll tell you about it when we get to the school. It's not safe to discuss here," he told him.

xXx

The little group had arrived in England half an hour before they needed to board The Hogwarts Express. Apparating being the fastest means of travel, that's what they did. The train sat in front of them, smoke billowing from it. "Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked, looking at the teenagers and his wife in turn. They all nodded and boarded the train, lugging the trunks and storing them away with more ease than the average student, being that they had an advantage.

The train ride seemed rather short this year, having been surrounded by friends and family made the elapsing time go by much quicker than it would have otherwise. Harry sat in Jasper's lap, and the others all in their respective partners. All except for Carlisle and Esme who were more than likely patrolling the train. "Is everyone excited, or is it just me?" Ron asked the group, smiling when everyone agreed with him. They were all quite happy to be on their way to school once more, though saddened by the fact that this would be their last year there.

xXx

Upon arriving at the school, everyone grabbed a carriage, not all being able to fit into one. They were taking to the castle and allowed into the Great Hall where the Welcome Back Feast was to be held. Harry tugged Jasper to his table, not even allowing him to sit with his own house. "Come on, most of us are over here anyway,' he said, seeing that Emmett had made Rosalie sit with them as well. Once everyone was settle they looked towards the head table where the sorting was just about to start. "This is my favourite part," Hermione said softly.

The sorting began and ended rather quickly. Once it was over, everyone clapped, welcoming their new first years into the respective houses. Dumbledore stood, quieting the crowd with a raise of a hand. He cleared his throat before he began his speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast... I would first like to introduce our Prefects and our Head Boy and Girl for the year." he said. He named off the prefects for each house, most of which Harry didn't know.

"As for our Head Boy and Girl, we have decided that Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor, is to be our Head Girl. Miss Granger, please stand if you will," he said, his twinkling eyes finding her easily. She stood, nodding to the crowd, obviously not surprised that she'd been picked. If anybody else was, they didn't show it. "And our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin," he said, smiled and the houses applauded politely. Draco stood up, grinning like he'd won the World Cup. Edward grasped his hand, grinning at his boyfriend's happiness. Draco and Hermione returned to their seats as the headmaster began to speak once more.

"On a different note, I am pleased to welcome a new teacher to our ranks this year. Madame Cullen, who has kindly consented to help out in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey. Treat her with kindness and please remember that she is here to help you," he said. "Well, I think that is everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" he said, clapping merrily as the food appeared on the table. The first years, as always, stared at it in amazement. "Dig in, it's really good," Ron mumbled to one of them through a mouthful, earning a cuff on the ear from Hermione. "Swallow then talk," she reprimanded him. Ron rolled his eyes, stuffing more food into his mouth though he hadn't the need to.

Harry just grinned, holding Jasper's hand tightly beneath the table. "I'm glad that we are all here and everything, including Mione and Ron's bickering is the same," he said. "Congratulations, by the way," he said, looking down the table and Draco, who had been snogging Edward. "Thanks, Harry," he said, going back to his previous activity, though everyone could see Edward didn't mind a bit. Alice and Neville sat talking quietly with Hermione about classes, Ron was still stuffing his face, as was Emmett until Rosalie grabbed him by the ear. She held out a utensil. "It's called a fork, use it," she said, pushing it into his hand. Jasper and Harry both laughed, Harry turning to smile at Dumbledore, who winked at him.

Everything was as it should be, but Harry knew that things wouldn't stay that way. Voldemort would most likely strike this year, as he'd been oddly silent lately. There had been too much calm and it worried Harry. He sighed, knowing he'd have to tell Jasper about this later. When the feast was over, everyone retired to the Gryffindor common room, sitting and lazing around. Harry took Jasper's hand, leading him up the stairs. "I told you I would tell you and that's what I'm going to do," he murmured, sighing as he tugged Jasper into his dorm and to his bed.

(A/N: Ohhhh, next chapter Jasper finds out about Harry's Voldemort riddled past. How does he react? If you reply, I'll hand out cookies(: I love you all)


	2. Chapter Two: The Past Catching Up

Living For Eternity

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Warning: Slash-Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Harry, or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

_(Thoughts)_

_('Curses')_

("Talking")

(Normal words)

(A/N: Okay, hello everyone. I know this has taken me a long time to write. My computer crashed and had my almost finished Chapter 2 on there when it did. When it was rebooted I had to totally rewrite it and it's taken me awhile to get back into the swing of this one. My other stories were also trashed as well, so I will have find my train of thought for them as well. I'm sorry it took forever, but here is this chapter. Any grammatical errors I may have will be accidental, but please inform me of them and I will be sure to fix them promptly. Cookies for reviewers and whatever my previously promised virtual cookies for reviewers of the last chapter have been handed out, I'm sure(: )

* * *

Chapter Two: The Past Catching Up

Harry bit his lip as he looked over at Jasper sitting on his bed. He took a seat on Ron's four poster, watching him for a moment. Jasper could tell he was extremely nervous. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, "What's making you so nervous to tell me about this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Hary shrugged and tried not to whimper at the thought of Jasper being mad at him after this. "I just don't want you upset with me," he told him, trying to summon up his Gryffindor courage. After another long moment, he took a deep breath deciding where he should start.

"Alright, Jasper," he began, taking another deep breath to calm himself, "I was born on July 31, 1980. Before I was born there was a prophecy that was overhead by a Death Eater, but I'll get to them in a minute," he said. "The prophecy told of a male child that would be born as the seventh month ended. There was two male children born at that time. Neville and I to be exact," he added. "However, the prophecy went on to say that the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal," he told him, moving his hair to reveal the place where his scare had previously been. "Remember the lightning bolt shaped one I had here?" he asked and Jasper nodded.

Continuing, Harry murmured softly. "I survived the Killing Curse, '_Avada Kedavra', _Voldemort had marked me," he whispered, taking another breath as he voice cracked slightly. "He killed my mum and dad a year later on October 31, 1981. That was when the actual marking took place," he added. "My mom kept the curse from killing me because she sacrificed herself in love for me. The prophecy also states that though I would be marked his equal, I would have power he knew not of. That power is love. I can love, but he cannot. He doesn't have it in him. He's not really even human anymore. Because he doesn't have this love, his body was destroyed when the Killing Curse rebounded on him," he told him.

Looking over at Jasper, Harry saw the look on his face change from shock to anger to disgust for such a person and finally ending on sadness. "I'm so sorry, love, that his has happened to you," he said, but Harry shook his head. "No, don't start apologizing just yet," he murmured. "There's more. Much, much more," the last part, he muttered under his breath even though he was sure Jasper would hear it anyway. "I say his body was destroyed only but not his evil soul," he continued on from where he'd left off. "My first year in Hogwarts was an odd one as we had a defense teacher that always wore a turban. His name was Professor Quirrell. He was sharing his body with Voldemort as Voldemort didn't have one of his own," he said, shaking his head slightly as he remembered the first time he had seen Quirrell in the Forbidden Forest.

He moved to sit next to his boyfriend, laying his head on his shoulder. "Quirrell was helping Voldemort, trying to get close to the Sorcerer's Stone," he murmured, biting down on his lip. "I'm sure you don't know what the Sorcerer's Stone is though, right?" he asked, but to his surprise Jasper nodded. "Yes, I know," he said. "You forget, love. I've been around for a long, long time," he whispered, kissing Harry's temple. Harry smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek in return. "Alright then. I fought Quirell and managed to save the Sorcerer's Stone because with Voldemort sharing his body, he couldn't lay a finger on me without burning himself," Harry said, finishing his explanation of his first year battle.

He took a deep breath, biting his lower lip. "Then there was second year," he said, shivering at the thought of the Basilisk. He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to remember the time he'd met Riddle. "Voldemort had a journal, that he'd made into a horcrux," he murmured, pausing for a moment as he kicked himself for not remembering that Jasper probably had no idea what that was. "A horcrux is an object that you put a piece of your soul into. You have to split your soul first and the only way to do that is to kill someone," he said softly. "Voldemort's soul is torn into so many pieces I'm surprised that he can even function," he murmured, a humorless chuckle leaving his lips.

"Anyways, Lucius Malfoy slipped the journal into Ginny's things. She found it and began writing in it, but the journal, being a horcrux, would answer her. She even tried to get rid of it when it started to possess her," he said. "I found it and it showed me a memory, trying to convince me that one of my friends was expelled for a crime that he didn't commit. It was stolen from me shortly after that and I assume Ginny is the one that took it. She was probably afraid of what it might tell me," he told him. "However, the journal possessed her again, this time to open the Chamber of Secrets. I had to go and save her, fighting the Basilisk," he whispered. "I nearly died that night when the fang pierced my arm."

After a moment of silence, Harry continued, going onto to third year and ending with fifth year. "Sixth year was rather uneventful for me," he said at last. "Other than meeting you and the rest of our family, my year was normal. Voldemort has been oddly quiet and it's starting to make me wonder just what he is planning," he told him. "It's unlike him to leave me be, not even the dreams I usually get have been coming," he murmured, looking thoughtful as Jasper pulled him into his arms, growling in anger at what Harry had told him about Voldemort. "I wonder if the killing curse works on someone that is already, you know, dead?" he asked. "That could be an interesting theory," he said, knowing he'd need to ask Hermione for her opinion on the matter.

Jasper kissed Harry softly to stop anymore words from tumbling from his mouth. He lay back on the bed, pulling Harry along with him so that the smaller vampire was straddling his hips comfortably. "I love you, you know," he said. "And I want you to know, Har-bear, that I'm here for you and will fight along side you should anything happen between you and this Voldemort man this year," he murmured softly, brushing the hair back away from Harry's face. He kissed his forehead, right above where the scar had previously been. "You're mine and I don't take kindly to threats on things I intend to keep," he said, the protective, possessive streak he had coming to the surface.

Harry leaned over, kissing him softly, running his fingers through the other's hair. "You're adorable when you get like this," he whispered against his lips. "I love you, too, Jas," he said softly, his fingers playing with the buttons on Jasper's shirt, glad that he wasn't too upset with what he'd told him tonight. He was extremely glad that he'd finally told his boyfriend about Voldemort so he wouldn't feel that weight on his shoulders as well. After a moment of silence, Harry smiled at him and popped the buttons on his shirt, kissing the exposed flesh of his chest. "You look delicious right now, I'll have you know," he said, before proceeding to undress him, knowing the others would all still be at the feast for a while.

xXx

Draco looked over at Edward as they sat outside by the lake, the other's arm wrapped around the blond's shoulder. He scooted closer, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Edward," he murmured softly, biting his lip. Edward looked over at him inquisitively. "Yes, love?" he asked, reaching up with his free hand to stroke Draco's cheek, his thumb ghosting over the bitten lip as Draco released it. "Are you ever going to ask?" he asked him. "I know you want to, Alice told me so," he told him, crossing his arms then and pouting.

Edward sighed softly. "Of course, Alice tells you what I had wanted to surprise you with tonight," he said, rolling his eyes as he pulled something from his pocket. He stood, helping Draco up before kneeling in front of him, looking up as he took the boy's hand. "Draco, I love you. More than anything else in the world, I assure you," he started, stopping to think over his words carefully. "You are the only person I would ever want to give my heart to, and I know you love me, too. I can hear your every thought. Like just now you were thinking about how much you wish I would just give you this little thing," he said, nodding towards the box in his hand. "Don't roll your eyes at me," he said, right before Draco did so.

Sighing, Edward opened the box, holding it towards him so he could see the rather large, twenty-karat diamond ring. "Would you, Draco, do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he asked, watching as Draco's eyes lit up with love and appreciation. He made to drop to his knees, but Edward shook his head. "No, no, you don't kneel, that's my job," he told him, slipping the ring onto his finger as he stood, wrapping Draco in his arms. He knew he needed voice his answer allowed, Edward would know his choice anyway, He had, of course, chosen positively. What neither of them noticed, however, was Alice and Neville watching from the roof of the Astronomy tower.

xXx

"They're so cute together," Alice murmured to her love, entwining their fingers. She watched her brother and his mate hugging and kissing before they sat once more, Draco admiring his ring, watching it gleam in the light. "I would have to agree with you," he said, kissing her cheek softly. "That will be us one day, do you think?' he asked, looking over at her. Alice only gave him a cryptic smile. She knew the exact day that she and Neville would become husband and wife. She could hardly wait. Having been in love with him since nearly the first time she'd met the clumsy little human, she was extremely grateful that he'd accepted her so quickly, getting to know her so well.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see," she said. "Won't you, love?" she asked, a small, knowing grin on her lips. Neville, knowing her little quirks by now, smiled. "That's a yes," he said, grinning widely at her now. "But when?" he thought to himself, knowing she wouldn't give him a definite answer. It could always change, of course. "Why don't we get inside before curfew?" he suggested. "I don't fancy a detention on our full first day back, do you?" he asked, seeing her shake her head. He stood and offered her his hand. "Come on," he said, pulling her into the castle through the small trap door nearby.

Once back in the Gryffindor common room, he sat, pulling her into his lap, closing his eyes as he held her. Being what they were, they needed no sleep, but it was still comforting to be able to relax in a familiar place. He'd been getting to know his new surroundings all summer with the Cullens and he was glad that they were so welcoming. Although the loved it there, and being with Alice was amazing for him, he couldn't deny that he'd missed his grandmother and Hogwarts.

xXx

Rosalie could honestly say that she was having such a good time being back at the castle. There were the Slytherin girls in her dorm to annoy her. "Of course, you would all be here when I want to relax," she said. "Annoying little bints that you are," she said, shaking her head as she plopped down onto her bed. She grabbed her make up kit, pulling out a bottle of poisonously green nail polish. Without even acknowledging them again, she began to paint her nails, humming a tune to herself. Once she was finished, she checked her make up before standing and leaving the room. She had to meet Emmett, he'd said he had a surprise for her. She honestly couldn't think of what it might be.

When she exited the Slytherin common room, she found that he was already waiting for her, leaned against the wall across from where the room opened. He smiled at her and pulled her into a quick hug, kissing her softly. "Hello, beautiful," he said, taking her hand in his as he started to pull her away from the dungeons and up to the entrance hall and to the grand double doors that led out onto the grounds. Stepping outside, he nodded to Edward and Draco, pulling her still towards the Forbidden Forest. "Your surprise is in here," he said softly to explain.

They were pretty deep into the forest by now and had finally stopped, Rosalie looking around herself cautiously. "What are we doing here?" she asked, biting her lip. Emmett merely raised a finger to his lips to signal for silence just as a unicorn walked into a clearing not too far ahead. "Look, Rose," he said, smiling at her. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked. "I saw this one while I was hunting sometime last year and I never got the chance to show you with all the other things that were going on," he said, sighing softly.

Rosalie's eyes lit up as she watched teh creature. "It is rather beautiful," she said. "Lovely creature indeed. Do you think we might be able to get close to it?' she asked and Emmett nodded. "It's quite tame, actually," he said, leading her forward slowly. The unicorn looked up cautiously, but made no move to run. When it saw Emmett coming towards it, it dropped it's head once more to graze at the weeds on the forest floor. When in touching distance, Emmett pressed Rosalie's hand against the white animal's neck. "Pet him," he said, and she did, smiling the whole while.

xXx

Ron and Hermione where in the library, much to Ron's dismay. He hadn't wanted to come here, but Hermione told him that she would just be a moment as she needed to find something. A moment, to his horror, turned out to be much, much longer than he'd expected. It wasn't until two hours later that she had finally found what she wanted. "Can we go now?" Ron whined and she nodded. "Yes, sorry, Ron," she said. "I didn't mean for it to take so long," she told him softly, kissing his cheek gently.

"What were you looking for anyways?" he asked her and she just smiled at him, holding the book out. It seemed to be a copy of the first documented vampire's personal journal. He rolled his eyes. "Vladomir's journal?" he asked. "How is that at all necessary?' he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Hermione sighed and thumped him in the temple. "We are now vampires, Ron," she said, rolling her eyes. "I like to learn about things that interest me, and being a vampire interests me since I am not one," she said.

Sighing, he rubbed the place she'd thumped. "Fine," he said, "But don't expect me to read it," he said, crossing his arms like a petulant child. Hermione smacked him in the back of the head and he frowned at her. "What was that for?' he asked, pouting. She smiled and kissed his cheek again. "For being a prat," she said, then took his hand, dragging him from the library and to the common room, waving to Neville and Alice as she pulled him towards a table in a secluded corner of the room, though it was pretty much empty by now.

* * *

(A/N: That was chapter two, everyone. Please read and review and tell me what you think. This chapter could've been much longer, but it's three AM and I didn't really feel like writing out all of Harry's horrors. I almost didn't want to write Ron and Hermione's part, but I figured since I had done the others that I should do theirs, too. Tell me how you liked Jasper's reaction(: Cookies for reviewers! Lots of love, Randie Jo(: )


End file.
